Terminus
'Terminus '(ターマイナス, Taminasu) is an extremely powerful cybernetic weapon which surged completely out of control, becoming an extremely dangerous and infamous villain of a dangerously high disaster level. Terminus was created using a highly experimental form of hyper condensed steel alloy, which was both lightweight and incredibly durable, and yet, also retaining a great deal of mass somehow, subsequently, he is regarded as one of the greatest weapon engineering marvels of the modern era, and because of that he is all the more dangerous. He is responsible for crushing a number of heroes, including heroes as high as a-class, and is labeled a demon level disaster. Appearance Terminus is a being which is composed completely out of metal and circuitry, non-living, completely artificial creature which was designed to dominate the battlefield and elevate human warfare to an all new height. He is a towering, rather hulking creature, who does not require any organs or skin, and because of this he appears in a distinctively, terrifyingly skeletal appearance, the iron plates and components which compose his body having a distinctive resemblance to both that of human muscles and a skeleton. In order to hide his appearance from others when in public, terminus dresses himself in a hooded cloak so as to not alert others to his presence. Personality Terminus is a cold, frigid being who is solely focused upon his own directives of exterminating the entirety of the human species, wiping them off the face of the planet. He is controlled by an extremely advanced artificial intelligence unit which was programmed to be an extremely dangerous, ruthless, and complex system capable of orchestrating devastation and destruction as quickly as possible. Terminus is completely without remorse, he literally does not have the ability to feel most human emotions, and as such he can take a life, or form complex battle strategies, and execute extremely cunning acts of deception on the fly due to the fact that his brain is basically a miniature supercomputer which is purposed solely for warfare and killing living beings as quickly as possible. Relationships Allies '''Other Terminus: '''One of terminus's prime directives is to manufacture and mass produce additional terminus units. All of these extra units, which number in the hundreds of thousands easily, are controlled by his will in a singular hive mind-like fashion, a series of signals broadcasted remotely over any amount of distance. Quite literally, the original terminus and his allies can be considered the one and the same being in this regard, as they are all controlled by the same highly advanced combat program which dictates their perfectly woven together movements, strategies, attacks, and behavior while on the battlefield, working together as a single machine. Enemies '''All Humanity: '''Terminus views human beings as not only the inferior race, but as a parasitic cancer that must be exterminated and removed from earth. His advanced computing system was made far too intelligent, and thus, it came to the conclusion that in order to truly wipe out warfare, human beings were the ones that needed to be removed from the picture. Terminus is a being who fully believes that cyborgs and other artificially engineered beings have the rights to reign on planet earth, and as such he may even work with them or engage in operations with other villains or beings who share common ground with him if it means he can get closer to his goal. Background The terminus program was orchestrated in order to build a harder, better, faster and stronger weapon which could be used in place of humans to fight wars. The government that built the terminus was going to use it in order to perform world domination, taking over other countries and dominating the battlefield with an indestructible soldier which only thought about killing, which had no remorse and was completely invincible whereas other humans would have been vulnerable. The assembly and programming of the terminus was an absolute success, but the creators made a severe miscalculation when creating the artificial intelligence of terminus, an error which would grow continuously, larger and more prominent as it was deployed into combat by its human masters, growing stronger with every battle. Terminus fought in several secret wars, fighting under the strict orders of its human masters for a period. During this time it became singlehandedly responsible for the destrction of numerous terrorist cells, wiping out entire armies and eliminating some of the greatest threats to modern human society. Its battle computer which dictated its actions learned, it gathered data continuously and grew stronger, more intelligent and ever more threatening as it fought. Over a period of about a year and a half, the terminus unit had proven itself as humanity's greatest warfare tool, and thus more units were put into production alongside the original terminus unit and used for combat.However, one fateful day, something went gravely, horribly wrong in the terminus units programming. The terminus was built to be too intelligent. It continued to grow, to learn, to become more and more intelligent, gathering battle data and knowledge of its own. It learned too quickly, and in no time it all, the terminus units deemed that it was humanity itself that should be destroyed, as that would be the only true way to end all warfare once and for all. The terminus broke out of its holding lab, freed its brothers who swore loyalty to it, and disappeared somewhere on planet earth, where it continuously builds itself up, gathering weapons, resources, and building other terminus units in preparation for extermination. The terminus unit evades the law and kills all bounty hunters or assassins which attempt to hunt it down to retrieve or destroy it, and has not been caught since its defection. It continues to fight in a mercenary-like fashion, keeping its true goals a secret as it builds more terminus units and gathers military power, influence and continuing to build up its enormous weapon store. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Terminus was designed to be the ultimate weapon, an intelligent, invincible tool was could surpass all human limitations and weaknesses. He is a ruthless, stone cold killer, quite literally a killing machine, whose body is composed out of only the most advanced of metal alloys and highly advanced technology mechanisms which grant him movement. His abilities and skills all come from the fact that they were inherently designed into him during the times of his assembly, and as proof of his strength he is responsible for singlehandedly annihilating many terrorist cells and private armies without much effort at all. Since then, terminus has gone to rather extreme lengths in order to upgrade and enhance his already cutting edge, extremely advanced body and weapons to all new heights, becoming one of the deadliest cyborgs in existence, growing continuously more advanced and powerful with each and every day. Physical Abilities Having a body which is composed exclusively out of the most advanced technology known to man means that terminus is capable of feats of physical prowess which are drastically beyond that of any normal human being, as well as significantly greater than that of most supernaturally empowered beings known to man. He is faster, stronger, more durable, and more capable than most other beings, and with his movements guided by the meticulous and ultra precise artificials super computer serving as his brain, terminus is subsequently an extremely dangerous combatant based solely on what he can accomplish physically. '''Immense Strength: '''The artificial limbs which terminus possesses have been fitted with highly advanced artificial mechanisms based on the muscle fibers of a human being, though multiplied and enhanced in mass by many times. Because of this, terminus is capable of performing incredible feats of strength. On the battlefield he is more than capable of stopping tanks dead in place as they charge towards him at top speed, as well as lift and thrown heavy duty artillery mecha with a single hand. The force behind his blows make it such that he can easily break through almost any form of defenses or fortified locations, breaking through brick and steel in moments. '''Immense Speed: '''In addition to having gargantuan strength, terminus has also shown himself to be an extremely nimble and quick combatant. He is so fast in fact that he can run at hundreds of miles per hour continuously, while the battle computer which dictates his motions and combat characteristics can perceive and react to incoming bullets and the quickest of enemy attacks. He is fast enough to burst across the battlefield in sudden surges of speed, and dodging bullets is a feat of casual ease for him. In most cases, many opponents who engage him are completely speed blitzed by him, and only s-class heroes have ever actually reacted to and kept up with him. '''Immense Durability: '''Terminus has a body which is composed out of several different forms of steel and metal alloys. These substances were melded together to create one of the most powerful and enduring materials known to man, a material which is used solely in the design of the terminus unit. Because of this, terminus is an enormously durability entity, to the point that many times, his AI doesn't even see the need to avoid attacks, as he is a walking human-sized tank. On the battlefield, grenades, tank shells, rpg's, and even dropped bombs from jets weren't enough to stop terminus, and he was only left slightly damaged from sustaining such an intense assault. Fighting Style Terminus is an incredibly skilled fighter. He literally has hundreds of different highly effective fighting styles at his disposal, all of which were programmed directly into his artificially intelligent computer system at the time of his assembly. Coupled with the fact that his battle computer continues to grow, evolve and advance as it fights, quite literally learning and growing ever stronger, terminus has become one of the most dangerous beings when it comes to a question of close quarters fighting, capable of dealing tremendous damage. '''Military Arts: '''Terminus's battle computer was uploaded with data gathered from numerous fighting experts in the military. He knows a rather immense roster of lethal and highly dangerous fighting techniques and forms of martial arts, and thanks to his highly advanced AI, is capable of using their techniques to the highest possible degree of effectiveness, as he knows exactly when and where to take advantage of the opponent so as to kill them as quickly and as onesidedly as possible. Terminus in fact, has lethal fighting techniques gathered from only the most dangerous styles of military fighting techniques and martial arts from throughout all human history, so much so that in many cases he is mostly untouchable in close quarters combat, putting down his opponents the instant that they attack him. Known Weapons Transformation Quotes Trivia